


The one with the Kidnapping

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hospitalization, Hospitals, Kid Harry, Kid Niall, Kidfic, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Middle Harry, Niall Centric, Oldest Zayn, Teen Zayn, Youngest Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Paynes are a normal family. Three kids, a nice house and two loving fathers who really care for their children. But what happens when one of the children, the light of their lives, disappear from the hospital?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Liam Payne walked into the wallpapered sitting room and sat down beside his husband Louis, taking a sip of his coffee and sighed, refreshed after a long day of work. Louis was watching something on TV, laughing at some comedian every few minutes.

"Are the boys in bed honey?" Liam asked, wrapping his arms around his husbands gently as Louis chuckled and turned to face his spouse. 

"I just got Harry to get into bed, after a lot of resistance as you can imagine." Louis said, rolling his eyes as he remember his twelve year old's actions earlier that night as he had to persuade him to go to bed. 

"How were the boys tonight?" 

"Good, good." Louis said amusedly. "Niall was really good tonight. He just sat on the couch and read for a while and didn't even resist when I told him to go to bed. Zayn stayed in his room most of the night, I think he's coming down with something." 

Liam looked at his husband worriedly. Zayn was never usually ill, but when he was, it usually didn't end well. Also, in the Payne house there was definitely a duo complex. Whenever one child got sick, you could guarantee that another one would be ill also. That complex was working it's magic as four year old Niall appeared at the bottom of the stairs, his light brown hair tousled slightly and his blue eyes glazed over with fever. Louis quickly walked over to his son, picking him up and carrying him over to the brown leather couch, placing the palm of hand on his son's forehead.

"What's wrong Ni?" Liam asked, holding him on his lap 

and stroking his hair as Louis got the thermometer from the medicine cabinet. 

"I feel sick Daddy." The four year old said, snuggling even further into his father. "My throat hurts."

"Okay baby, you'll be okay."

Louis came back in, thermometer in hand. Niall whined as soon as he saw the instrument, trying to back away from it. Louis sighed and Liam motioned him down, whispering in his ear.

"How about you try and get Niall to take his temperature while I go up and check on the other two, see who's awake and if either of them have a temperature?" He asked, giving Niall to his husband and walking towards the staircase. It seemed there was no need though as Zayn appeared at the bottom of them, his fourteen year old body sagging with exhaustion. 

"Aw Zee, you feeling ill too?" Zayn nodded, sniffling softly as he made his way over to the couch, ruffling his youngest brothers feathery hair. 

"Hey honey, how about I take Zee's temperature first?" Louis asked, pleading with his son. "Will you let me take it then?" Niall looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, watching intensely as his oldest brother put the plastic stick into his mouth.

"Thirty-eight degrees Celsius." Louis said, reading the stick after a few minutes. "A low grade fever, but a fever none the less." Liam then ran the thermometer under the tap for a minute before placing it into Niall's mouth.

"Forty point two!" Louis exclaimed, lifting his youngest up, but the child vomited on his back, starting to cry softly. "Shh baby, it's fine, you're fine. Li, we have to bring him to the hospital. I would just bring him to the doctor but the on call closed at nine."

"Do you want to bring Zayn too or do you want him to stay behind with me and Harry?" Liam asked, looking worriedly at his youngest as he moaned and buried his pale face into his fathers t-shirt. 

"He might as well come with me. He can get checked out too, just in case." 

"It's settled them. I'll stay with Har-bear." Liam said, kissing his two sons on the forehead before kissing his husband on the lips softly. 

"Call me when you get any news, any at all." Liam said, waving them out as Zayn held Niall on his lap in the front seat and Louis at the steering wheel, the family driving out of the driveway and speeding slightly to the hospital.

The hospital was crowed as can be for eleven at night, and the noise for overwhelming for poorly Niall as he coughed up a storm. Niall normally wasn't shy, he was usually over enthusiastic and bubbly, but he really didn't like doctors and the noise was getting to him. He hid every time anyone passed, hiding his face in his fathers checked shirt, breathing in the scent of his dad's aftershave.

Zayn sat beside Louis and Niall, leaning into his fathers side as he felt the sweat on his forehead. He really wasn't feeling too great right now and he was worried for his baby brother, who was wheezing ever so slightly. He then looked up at his father, who's tired eyes were filled with fear and trepidation. He obviously didn't know what was wrong with his two sons, and Zayn felt sorry for him. 

A few minutes later, Niall's head pulled out of his father.

"Daddy?" He wheezed softly, his slight lisp clearly evident in his sickly tones. "Can you tell the doctors to hurry up?" 

"I can't do that baby." Louis said, kissing Niall's forehead and rocking him on his knee.

"Please?" Niall croaked. "It's hurts Daddy."

Louis felt his heart break as he heard his child pleading, but he knew the the nurse had said it would be at least another twenty minutes before they got the chance to talk to a doctor. 

"How about I put Thomas the Tank Engine on my phone, eh?" Zayn asked his baby brother. His father looked at him graciously, thankful that Zayn had come up with an idea to distract the young child. 

Twenty minutes later, and Niall was fast asleep in Louis' lap, Thomas still playing quietly on Zayn's phone. When a doctor finally came out and called 'Payne', Louis jumped, waking Niall up in the process. The doctor walked out and directed them into the office, ready to examine the two children and see what the problem was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daddy..." 
> 
> "Nialler please." Niall's head slowly came out of his fathers chest. "Good boy."
> 
> "Zaynie first." Niall whispered, he really didn't like the doctor and it was the only time he was ever shy as usually he was an incredibly happy and go-lucky kid.

"Hello boys! I'm Dr. Murphy, and I'll be here for you two today!" The man standing in front of them was in his fifties and had silver-grey hair that rounded his aged face. He had a distinct Irish accent and he seemed quite nice. "So, which one of ye younglings is Niall?" Niall just buried his face further into his fathers shirt, so Louis sighed and pointed to the small brunette on his knee.

"This little wallflower is Niall and our teenager is Zayn." Louis said, smiling softly as Zayn tried to whisper to his younger brother, who had one eye peeking out to look at his older brother and rolemodel.

"Okay, and what seems to be the problem with the pair today?" The doctor asked, peering at the two young boys inquisitively.

"Well, they both have fevers, Zayn's at around thirty-eight and Niall at fourty. My husband said that he thought Zayn looked a little peaky earlier but Niall's fever came on quite quickly." Dr. Murphy looked mildly shocked at the mention of Louis' husband but his face showed no disgust, only genuine surprise. "Also, I think it's their throats that are hurting, am I right boy?" The two men heard Zayn's audio reply while Niall just nodded. 

"Okay, I'll look at Niall first since he has the higher fever then."

"Nialler," Louis said, trying to stop the whining child from clinging to his chest. "C'mon Ni, the doctor needs to see you."

"Daddy..." 

"Nialler please." Niall's head slowly came out of his fathers chest. "Good boy."

"Zaynie first." Niall whispered, he really didn't like the doctor and it was the only time he was ever shy as usually he was an incredibly happy and go-lucky kid.

Zayn nodded and turned around towards the doctor, smiling softly at him.

"Okay Zayn, I'm just going to go ahead and check your throat if that's okay." Zayn nodded and Dr. Murphy quickly checked his throat, getting Zayn to open his mouth when necessary. 

"Okay, I can't see anything wrong, I think it could just be a really bad head cold." Louis sighed in relief when he heard this, hoping that they could get away with going home with a bottle of cough syrup and some rest. 

"Okay, can I check you now Niall?" Niall nodded and the doctor inspected him, spending a little more time on his throat. "Will you open your mouth again for me Niall?" Niall did so and the doctor put a rounded wooden stick on his tongue, showing inflamed balls in his throat.

"So, Mr. Payne, it looks like tonsillitis. Has Niall had it before?" Louis shook his head, looking at his four year old worriedly. "He should be fine then, he doesn't need to get them out or anything. He does sound a little wheezy though, so I do want to check something. I need to ask a few questions first though."

"Of course." Louis said, bouncing his blue eyed son on his knee ever so slightly. 

"Does Niall ever cough after playing, especially running?" Louis nodded, wondering where this could be going. "Does he also miss a lot of school, seem to get colds more often?" 

"Yea he just seems to pick things up quicker. He was born a few weeks premature so Liam and I always assumed that was the issue."

"Alright, I'm going to prescribe two things for Niall, an antibiotic for his tonsillitis and some bronchodilator."

"W-what's that?" Louis asked, looking at Niall worriedly. He really hoped it was nothing serious.

"It's a drug that opens up your airways. It's usually used in children under five like Niall to check for asthma."

"You think he might he asthma?" Zayn asked, trepidation lacing through his voice. 

"It's just a theory I have, but it's better we check it out now just in case he does have asthma as that could lead to a potentially fatal attack." Dr. Murphy said, handing Louis the prescriptions. "You can be on your way now Paynes, just make sure that their fevers don't get to above fourty-one." 

Louis shook the doctors hand before taking the prescription and walking back out to the car, Niall on his hip and Zayn by his side.

When they finally got home, Liam took Niall while Zayn and Louis sat down on the couch. 

"Do you mind watching Niall tomorrow while your Dad's at work? I've got to the the groceries, and you're in no condition to go to school and there is no way Niall can go to preschool."

"Course I can Pops, me and Niall will be fine." Zayn smiled at his father.

"Good boy. Now, I think you should head to bed Zayn, you know that the doctor said you had to rest. So go in, head up." Zayn hugged both his fathers, ruffling Niall's brown hair before heading to the bedroom he shared with Harry, making sure not to wake the twelve year old up. His plan failed though as Harry's green eyes popped open as the bed creaked as Zayn sat down.

"Hey Zee....how did it go?" Harry asked, sitting up against the head of his bed. 

"I'm fine, just a cold." Harry smiled when he heard this, happy that his older brother was okay. "Niall's got tonsillitis though, and they are also worried about asthma."

"That doesn't sound too good." Harry said worriedly.

"Not really no, so I'm going stay behind with him tomorrow so you're going to have to go on the bus yourself little curly."

"That's okay," The two brothers smiled at each before snuggling down into their beds and falling to sleep. 

"Let's get you into bed Nialler." Liam saying, laying the four year old down in his small, green racecar bed. Louis had told him all the developments at the hospital and his was completely worried about his youngest son. 

"Goodnight sweetheart." Both fathers kissed Niall's forehead before slowing closing the door behind them, peeking one final glance at their child before they headed to bed themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you have to go away?" Niall asked, looking sadly up at his two fathers, his blue eyes wide and his brown hair disheveled. 
> 
> "I'm afraid so little buddy." Liam said, looking sadly at his four year old. "But Zee is staying with you, and he'll take good care of you sweetie."

"Morning Zee." Zayn moaned and turned on his side to his his father slowing shaking him awake. "I know it's early but everyone's heading out now so I need you to watch Niall."

"Yeah Pops, it's okay. I'll get up now. Is there anything you need me to do?" Louis smiled, they had got lucky having a teenager as amazing as Zayn. Any other fourteen year old would be more worriedly about their own sickness. 

"Everything should be fine, he's eaten and everything. Just make sure that you both take you medicine and if you notice any different in Niall's breathing, even if the wheezing just gets slightly better, jot it down."

"Will do Pops."

"Good lad. Now go say goodbye to Dad and Harry." Louis said, trying to ruffle Zayn's hair but his eldest held him away, laughing but stopping as he coughed. 

"You take care of yourself also." Louis chastised slightly, placing his hand on his son's forehead as he tried to walk away. He was pleased to see that, if Zayn's forehead was a proper estimate, the fever had gone down. 

The pair walked down the stairs, Zayn heading towards Harry while Louis went towards where his husband and youngest son were sitting on the couch, the former bouncing the second on his knee softly. 

"Do you have to go away?" Niall asked, looking sadly up at his two fathers, his blue eyes wide and his brown hair disheveled. 

"I'm afraid so little buddy." Liam said, looking sadly at his four year old. "But Zee is staying with you, and he'll take good care of you sweetie."

Niall sighed, putting a pondering expression on his face before hesitatingly nodded. 

"Good boy," Louis praised, kissing his sons forehead. 

"I get 'cream when you get home though." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Meanwhile, Zayn was quietly conversing with Harry. 

"So you'll be okay on the bus without me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked, his face showing that what Zayn had said was offensive.

"Because last time you ended up with a bloody nose." Harry winced at Zayn's deadpan voice. It was true, Harry didn't have the best time in school, but usually they left him alone if Zayn was around. Zayn was fairly popular, and he was also best friends with the captain of the school's junior football team. 

"I'll be fine Zayn. Promise! And if there's any hassle, I'll go to Luke, okay?"

"Okay Haz." Zayn said, attempting to pinch his brothers cheeks but ultimately failing. "Have a good day!" 

"C'mon Haz, me and Papa will drop you off at the bus stop." Liam said, ushering his husband and middle son out the door while waving goodbye to his youngest and oldest. 

Zayn turned to face his baby brother, who was lying on the couch, covered in a light blue blanket while watching 'Fireman Sam'. 

"Hey Ni, you okay little buddy?" Niall nodded, not taking his eyes away from the large TV. Zayn sighed and sat down beside Niall, grabbing a breakfast bar off the table and eating it slowly. 

It only took a moment for it to happen. Zayn suddenly saw a shadow in his peripheral vision and heard a whine before a small, high-pitched scream from Niall. He turned quickly to face his baby brother when he felt something hit the back of his head roughly. He let out a groan before falling back on the couch, feeling a trickle of something warm down to side off his head before succumbing to the darkness.   
**  
"He's not picking up Harry." Luke said, putting his phone back in his pocket. "How's the eye?"

Harry put his hand up to the redding flesh around his eye but winced as it throbbed. "It'll be okay. Are you sure he's not answering?" 

"No Haz." Luke said, looking sadly at the twelve year old. "Here, how about I get my brother Calum to drop us both home? He just got his full license and I'm sure he won't mind when he sees the shiner you're getting."

"Thanks Luke." Harry said graciously. 

"No problem Curly! Now how about you go get your books while I call Cal. He's at home today, supposed to be doing work experience but called in 'sick'." Harry laughed as Luke did quotation marks around the word sick.

Luke chatted animatedly on the phone to his brother for several minutes, shouting at him periodically before hanging up, looking triumphant. 

"He'll be here in two. He's gonna sign us both out, 'cause I'm not staying in school, then we're going to drop you home." Luke said, grinning at his younger counterpart. 

"Thanks again Luke."

"No problem Curly."

It was about three minutes later when the small Toyota pulled up beside the small wooden fence and a dark haired eighteen year old stepped out of the it. 

"Hey little bro." Calum said, grabbing Luke and pulling him into his side, tousling his hair while Luke screamed "Cut it out!"

"I'll go sign you and Lukie out now, Harry." Cal told Harry as he walked over to reception, signed his name with a dramatic flourish before leading the two others back out to the car. 

"You've got yourself a lovely bruise forming Harold." Calum said, looking in the back mirror at his passenger. "You tell that brother of yours to get some frozen peas on that bad boy."

"It's probably going to be pretty busy." Harry admitted, scratching the back of his head. "Zayn's sick and so is my younger brother. Their worried Niall has asthma."

"Christ." Luke muttered. "Zayn never told me. I'm gonna kill him, I swear to God."

"We only found out yesterday." Harry said, defending his brother just ever so slightly (even though he never would admit it).

"Here we are Harry. Do you want me to go in with you, make sure someone's home?" Calum asked, wanting to make sure that the younger boy would be okay.

"It's fine, you guys can head home now." Harry said, waving then off as he walked inside the house. Little did he know what a shock he would get as he walked into the sitting room. 

There was Zayn, head back on the sofa, a small, wavy line of blood running down his now white as a sheet skin. Harry ran over and started shaking his older brother, crying softly as he tried to awake Zayn. After a few seconds, Zayn stirred, moaning before popping his eyes open suddenly. 

"What happened?" Zayn asked, voice slightly slurred.

"I-I don't know Zee! I came home to find you like this." Harry said, more tears falling. Zayn suddenly gasped and looked around rapidly. 

"Where's Niall?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It will definitely get more interesting soon so don't worry :)  
> Comment and tell me what ye all think


End file.
